Gone But Never Forgotten
by MockingClove
Summary: Rest in piece, Satoru Iwata, President and CEO of Nintendo. December 6th 1959 - July 11th 2015. Oneshot. *Sorry if the cover image is my profile image. It's a bug/glitch on the website currently*


_**~ Gone, But Never Forgotten ~**_

 _ **R.I.P Satoru Iwata**_

 _ **December 6th 1959 - July 11th 2015**_

* * *

The halls were silent. A single pin drop could easily be heard. All fifty-two gathered in the gigantic living room with smiles on their faces. Little did they know of what had happened.

"Smashers, I gather you here today to give you news of an unfortunate event that has taken place," Master Hand's voice echoed around the room. Every single one of them glared at the floating hand nervously, their smiles quickly fading.

"Yesterday, Satoru Iwata sadly passed away from a tumor in his bile duct."

The only sound that could be heard now was the light tapping of the pouring rain outside. Jaws dropped. Tears began to form. And a single hand was raised.

"But, he helped create us..." Jigglypuff sighed.

"That is correct, Jiggly. As a sign of respect, all matches planned today will be cancelled, including the tournament tonight."

Jigglypuff's eyes largened, a single tear rippling from her left one.

"That is all for now."

No one could believe what they just heard. Rosalina softly calmed her crying Luma, rocking it in her pillowy, blue sleeves while Peach head straight to the kitchen. She thought of a great idea of a way to cheer everyone up. Eggs cracked. Flour fell from the shelf and filled the air. Even a whole carton of milk got knocked over. But by the end of two hours, her cake making skills came through and she ended up with a three tiered caked. Minature fondant figures of each of her friends filled the three tiers, Sheik and Diddy were at the very top while while Palutena and Charizard were at the very bottom. But not even the best baker in the Smash universe could turn frowns upside down.

"This brings back all the memories..." Mario sobbed, soon bursting into tears. His face collapsed into his palms and he ran off upstairs.

 _Oh my..._ Peach thought to herself. _What have I done? It's only a cake..._

Within an instant, the cake was swept off the table with a gust of wind, neatly tucked into the pocket of a pair of blue shorts. The big eyed Villager started up with a devilish smile on his face. Never once did that smile go away. It was almost like his face was a mask. He never blinked or frowned. Always the same. Like he was frozen in time.

He scurried off down into the basement with the gigantic cake in his pocket.

Peach began to frown so she headed upstairs and into her room. She got into her fluffy, cat pyjamas and took a nap in bed.

* * *

Link messed about in the training room, taking his anger out on test dummies.

 _Iwata just can't be... No. I refuse to say that word._

An arrow loosened from his grasp and skewered right into a dummy's heart.

 _He helped create us, and now he's..._

Within seconds the poor, grey dummy looked like a pin cushion.

 _I just can't believe this!_

He ripped a bomb straight from his jacket and a bead of fire flickered out of thin air. The fuse wore down within seconds and he threw it as hard as he could. The test dummy blew open with a firey explosion, chunks of foam dropped to the ground.

 _It's just not fair... He didn't deserve it..._

* * *

"Pika pika..."

Zelda clutched the electric-yellow pokemon in her hands and gently rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Pikachu.. He's in a better place now," she sofly said. Her voice was like silk. Soothed and relaxed. Calmed and peaceful. So mellow that the tiny electric-mouse fell into a deep sleep. He purred gently in her arms, curling his tail around her arm. She seemed irritated. Knowing that she couldn't be so cruel to wake him up, she leaned back onto the sofa and cuddled up with him.

 _Sleep my child, go to sleep my child. Dream sweet dreams of olden times..._

 _Dream my child, sweet dreams my child. Go and rest your weary mind..._

She quietly hummed the sound of the lullaby while the words ran wild in her head.

 _Sweet dreams, my child. Sweet dreams my child..._

 _All good things must come to an end..._

* * *

"Daddy, who was Iwata?" the red pikmin squeeked from Olimar's shoulder.

He didn't know how to respond.

"He... was a friend."

"What type of a friend?" the blue pikmin piped from on top of Olimar's helmet.

"A good friend. The type of friend who would do anything for you. The type of friend that would take a bullet for you. The type of friend that would risk it all just to make people happy.. The type of friend who-"

"Daddy, it's okay to cry, you know," the yellow pikmin chirped. But Olimar couldn't. It wasn't that it wasn't physically possible. Just that his helmet would keep him from rubbing the tears away. He wouldn't be able to hide them then.

Suddenly, a stretching noise filled the air. The bud atop the red pikmin's head sprouted outwards, displaying beautiful, spring petals.

"Look! Look!" the red and yellow pikmin squealed in excitement.

The riverbanks burst open. He couldn't hold it back. Nothing could stop him. Olimar began to choke out a happy laugh while tears streamed down his face.

* * *

The Smashers' had their day ruined, but happiness had to prevail.

That afternoon, they all gathered out the back into the garden where patches of flowers grew. The smell of fresh daisies and sweet peaches filled the air and the Smashers looked off into the sunset, holding hands. United they were. United as friends.

Little did they care of their tearful faces. They let it be. Now was not the time to worry. Now was the time to celebrate. Celebrate life. Celebrate _his_ life.

Kirby slowly plucked a daisy from the grass and held it up as high as he could, as high as Mario's knee in fact.

"For Iwata," Mario gently said.

The pink ball repeated the same.

"For Iwata."

He carefully let it go while holding it in the air and it floated in the light breeze, off into the distance and away from the floating island. Away from the Smash Mansion.

"For life."

They all remained in their exact spots, still holding hands in might. The little daisy never seemed to drop, but they noticed it did start to go upwards. Upwards towards the setting sun.

No matter what he did, what he said, they all knew in their hearts that he was on a rainbow road to heaven.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First off, I'd like to say that I am truly shocked of Iwata's death. He was a great person and he changed Nintendo forever, helping to create some of Nintendo's biggest characters.

The extreme amount of work that he put into these games and this company is truly outstanding. May he rest in piece.

I really wanted to write a oneshot from the characters' perspectives, just to show that death isn't all bad. Please don't be sad. Celebrate the person's life and what they did. :)

I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and a bit of a fun fact here, I wrote it all in a few hours.

I hope you will check out my other stories. I would greatly appreciate it.

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee :)


End file.
